


Miracle Worker

by Makara91



Category: NCT (Band), NCT127
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Miracles, Romance, Smut, WayV - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, nctjaehyun, nctjohnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makara91/pseuds/Makara91
Summary: After an accident on Yoo Aimee's twentieth birthday left her rendered to not have any children, she fell into deep depression. She had always wanted kids and to hear that she couldn’t, made her rethink her future. After her father retired, she took up the role of CEO of Hope Media and spent the next ten years shaping the company to become one of the biggest media production companies.Her best friends Taeil and Johnny tries everything to make her happy. However Johnny wanted more... He wanted to be more than just her best friend. He wanted to be her soulmate, her protector, her lover.Aimee thought she was happy but...Everything changed when Jung Jaehyun makes his interest in her known. Aimee can't help but fall for this younger man since he makes her feel young and excited. He listens to her every words, comforts her, and even makes her believe in romance again.One night changed it all.Aimee's thirtieth birthday is around the corner and against all odds, she find out that she's pregnant. Who's the father? Will Jaehyun be willing to leave everything behind to be with her? Will Johnny's feelings still be the same for her even if the baby isn't his?Can she really be happy?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh come on.” Aimee rolled her eyes, her hands gripping the steering wheel. She had been stuck in traffic for about an hour and she barely budged from her spot. What the hell is going on to cause this traffic? She pushed a few buttons on the dashboard of the car, ringing echoing all around her.

“ _Hey Aimee_.” The voice of her male assistant said enthusiastically on the other line. “ _It's already time for lunch and you're just now calling me? Will you be late coming into the office?_ ”

“Jisung-ah, I’m stuck in traffic. I have no idea what time I’ll get into the office.” She muttered. “This is complete torture.”

“ _Did you want me to push all your meetings till tomorrow?_ ” Jisung asked.

“Yes please.” She said as she stepped on her gas pedal lightly and then on the brakes to stop. “I have that Management meeting soon right? Keep that opened and reschedule everything else.”

“ _No problem_.” Jisung said as she heard him scribble something on a pad of paper. “ _Oh! Did you want me to reschedule your lunch with your father as well?_ ”

“If you can Jisung.” Lunch with dad...She felt bad since she barely had time to spend with her father due to taking over his position since he retired. “Actually...can you make dinner reservations for us over at Heaven’s Highway? Include both Johnny and Taeil as well.”

“ _Ouuu. The fancy restaurant. I’ll be sure to let him know about the change of plans._ ” Jisung said. She heard him shuffling around in the background, most likely heading over to his desk. “ _Well, get here soon Aimee. Johnny just stepped into your office for the meeting_.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for reminding me Jisung. I’m hoping the traffic goes by faster.” She muttered as she slowly moved in traffic. “I’ll see you when I get there.”

“ _Yep. See you soon_.” Jisung said before he hung up. She focused on the road and before she knew it, traffic started to move along.

Aimee continued to drive along the main streets of Seoul until she pulled into her personal parking space at her company’s garage that was only a few feet from the main building. She got up out of her car, locked it and walked out of the garage to look at the towering building in front of her.

Hope Media.

Her baby. Her child.

For the longest time, she poured out all her time and feelings into the company. She was an only child in her family so when her father retired, she took over the position of CEO of Hope Media at the age of twenty. The company flourished under the ten years she took control. It was now one of the leading companies that produced movies, TV dramas, commercials and music videos. She noticed the poster of Dream, Hope Media’s highly acclaimed actress who was currently promoting a new sageuk drama. She remember that Dream started her career into acting the year that Aimee took over the company. She was perhaps one of the factors of Hope Media becoming as successful as it is.

Walking into the main entrance of the building, several employees called out their greetings. She gave them several nods and continued towards the elevator where her best friend stood, checking his watch and lightly tapping his feet.

“Good morning Taeil.” She said as she stood by the younger man.

“Don’t you mean ‘good afternoon’?” He looked up and lightly huffed at her. He gave Aimee an amused grin a few seconds later as he pushed the up button to the elevator. “Geezes Aimee, it’s past lunchtime and you’re just now coming into the office? Did you forget about the meeting?”

“No I didn't forget. Traffic was a bitch, Taeil.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair and entered the elevator as the doors opened. Pressing the button to the top floor, she leaned back against the wall. “I swear there’s like construction on every corner in Seoul.”

“There’s construction everywhere.” Taeil muttered as he watched her. He crossed his arms and leaned against the elevator wall, watching the floor numbers flash before his eyes. “Jisung told me that you invited Johnny and I to have dinner with your dad?”

“Yeah, since I obviously missed lunch with him.” She frowned, and plucked at her sleeve. “Plus Dad has been saying that he wants to see you and Johnny since you guys stopped visiting him.”

“I haven’t stopped visiting him,” Taeil chuckled as the elevator stopped. “You’re just keeping us busy and I have to pick up your slack when you're out of the office.”

“Oh hush,” She lightly slapped his shoulder as she walked out of the elevator and into the lobby of her upscale office. Jisung, a young man of about twenty, rose to his feet when he saw Aimee and gave her a small frown. Aimee gestured to her office. “Are they still waiting for me?”

“Yep. It's only been ten minutes.” Jisung said as he handed her several portfolios. Even though he was young and her assistant, he was very casual in talking to her. But she knew she could always count on him to have her back. “Need me to bring anything for you guys?”

“Nah, it’s fine but thanks Jisung.” She gave him a small smile. “You're the best assistant ever.”

“I hope so. With the trouble you caused last time when you ran late for Ms. Dream’s conference, I had to work twice as hard with Johnny to make sure it went well.” Jisung huffed. Aimee chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. He was one of the youngest in the company but he showed incredible amounts of potential.

“Did I ever tell you that I hate meetings?” Aimee turned to Taeil and asked him, contemplating if she wanted to opened the office door.

He chuckled. “All the time. Let’s just get this over with then, shall we?”

She stepped into hher office, Taeil following after her. This was going to be a long ass meeting.

* * *

The meeting came to an end and the others filed out of her office. Taeil and Johnny were the first to make a run to their offices, muttering something about getting ready for tonight’s dinner. She saw Taeyong and Yuta in deep conversation about something, Kun following closely behind them as they disappeared towards the elevators. She smiled, told Jisung that she was calling it night, closed the door to her office, and turned to walk towards her chair but ran into someone’s chest.

Someone was still here?

“You okay, Aimee?” A husky voice rang out. Aimee looked up to see Jung Jaehyun, the manager of Creative Accounts, looking down at her with a worried expression.

If there was a ranking of the most attractive men in the company, she knew for sure that Jung Jaehyun would be ranked in the top five. He was nice to every girl in every department, considerate to the other employees and in general was just a great employee. He ranked second after Taeyong during manager perfomances and people seemed to flock to him.

Hell, he was a great lover too. Not that Aimee ever had sex with him. But from the talks of all the girls in various departments, she knew that Jaehyun got around. She thought Johnny was trouble but now she had to consider that Jaehyun was trouble as well.

“I’m fine. I didn’t know you were still here.” Aimee shook her head lightly and gave him a small smile. “Did you need to talk about something, Jaehyun?”

“Oh it’s nothing.” Jaehyun smiled and she couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip at his handsome features. “Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner? You probably didn’t get to eat lunch since you were stuck in traffic, right?”

She lightly shook her head and gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry Jaehyun. I actually have dinner plans with my father and others. Maybe another time?”

“No problem. Just let me know when you're free. You have my number.” Jaehyun gave her a small smile before waving at her and leaving the office.

 _You have my number.._.

"You're goddamn right that I have your number, Mr Jung Jaehyun." She heaved a big sigh and slouched in her chair, kicking off her heels under the desk. She buried her face in her hands, not hearing the sound of a few knocks at the office door and a few muffled voices. Why did Jaehyun affect her so much? Why did she let him take her phone the other day and put in his number? She groaned in frustration and rubbed her head, her hair becoming messy.

“Yo Aimee,” She vaguely heard Johnny’s voice from the door. Aimee looked up from her hands, and sighed as she noticed her best friends. Did they forget something, earlier? Johnny gave her a look over, noticed the disheveled hair, her bare feet, and clothes askew. His eyes widened and he looked at the closed door before making his way to her desk. “We just saw Jaehyun leave the office. Damn, girl. Hooking up with a man years younger than you.”

“Are you okay, Aimee?” Taeil asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Jaehyun didn't do anything to you right?"

“I’m fine Taeil. And shut up Johnny. It’s not what you think it is.” She frowned. “Jaehyun asked me out to dinner and I declined his invitation.”

Johnny raised his eyebrows. “Why?”

“First of all, we have dinner with my dad tonight.” She reminded him, rolling her eyes. Taeil shook his head when Johnny snapped his fingers in response as he remembered. “And second of all, he’s too young for me.”

“He’s twenty-three. That’s not young at all.” Johnny muttered. He counted on his fingers. "He's like what…five years younger than you?"

“I’ll be thirty soon, Johnny.” Aimee reminded him. “And he's seven years younger than me.”

“So what’s wrong with that?” Johnny scratched his head. “He’s an adult so you don’t have to worry about being a pedophile.”

"Young for Aimee, apparently.” Taeil shook his head. He looked at her and frowned. “If you're that desperate, why don’t you just date one of us? I mean we did sleep together a few times.”

“No way.” She quickly said, shaking her head. “That was like years ago Taeil. Sleeping together a few times is one thing, but to officially date is another.”

“She’s never slept with me yet.” Johnny muttered as he made his way towards her side and fixed her disheveled outfit and hair. “You don’t know the torture I had to endure because I had to listened to your filth all those years ago.”

“You sure you want to have sex with me?" She asked, Johnny giving her a wide eyed look. “I don't think you can handle my naughtiness.”

“I think I can manage.” Johnny muttered. "It would be mind-blowing sex, Aimee. I’ll probably be better than Taeil."

“How do you know that I didn’t have mind-blowing sex with Aimee? For all you know, I’m probably really good.” Taeil muttered.

“Nah, you're most likely a vanilla man, Taeil.” Johnny wiggled his eyebrows. “But you know what they say here.”

“Ahhhh… _‘One flirts with Mr Suh to get laid, while another flirts with Mr Moon to be his wife.’_ That saying?” Aimee asked as she slipped on her heels and grabbed her purse, a chuckle coming from Johnny. “Oh, what's that one about me? _‘If you catch the eye of the Lady CEO, then your wildest dreams and fantasies will come true.’_ Oh man, my reputation must be bad huh?”

"It’s not all that bad." Taeil chuckled. “Johnny’s reputation sounds worse than yours.”

“What reputation? Aimee's more like a sexual predator." Johnny muttered.

"I do not have sex with anyone unless it's consensual." Aimee rolled her eyes.

"I think Aimee already has her next target. She’s probably thinking of fucking Jaehyun right? Stuffing her panties in his pretty little mouth?” Johnny slung an arm around her shoulder as the three of them made their way out of the office and towards the elevator.

If Jisung had heard the comment, he didn’t show it and Aimee sighed in relief. Jisung was really the best assistant she could ever have. Plus he was still a baby that needed protection from Johnny. Jisung was too precious to corrupt.

“Why do you always think I always want to fuck someone and stuff my panties in their mouths?” Aimee muttered as they all boarded the elevator. She watched Taeil pushed the button to the lobby and she shrugged Johnny’s arm off of her. “First it was Taeyong, then Yuta, then poor Kun, and now it’s Jaehyun. Do you want to be my fuck buddy instead? Do you want a stash of my panties to put in your mouth?”

“I love a woman who knows what she wants.” Johnny gave her an appreciative smile. "I love it when she's bossy too."

“You're so stupid Johnny.” She pushed him, as he laughed. “Don’t let my dad hear you mutter those unholy thoughts during dinner.”

Taeil laughed and stepped out of the elevator as it stopped. “Oh we know. But knowing your dad, he’s going to make you choose one of us to be your husbands."

"Taeil is right, Aimee. You'll have to be chained to one of us." Johnny slung an arm around her again, the other lifted in the air to paint an imaginary picture. "I can see it already: _The CEO is engaged to Mr Suh?! I didn't even get to have her yet! I wanted to be Mr Moon’s wife but I can’t now because of the CEO!_ "

"Or how about those poor girls whose hearts will break when they realize that you're no longer in their reach?" She mused out loud. She shook her head to clear the thoughts of sobbing girls. "Scratch that. They’ll probably stalk my apartment instead. No thanks. The thought of getting married to Johnny or Taeil is weird."

"Those poor men and women." Taeil shook his head as he threw an arm around Aimee's waist. "The hearts will break sooner or later, you two."

"If you had to choose, would it be me or Taeil?" Johnny asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Good question. Can’t I have you both?" She replied, her best friends chuckled. She sighed and made her way to the garage, the two men in tow. “But then again, I deserve some sort of happiness, right?”

* * *

Johnny wanted to protect Aimee at all possible costs. Ever since her accident years ago, he was more protective of her than before. He remembered it so clearly. Aimee was older than Taeil by four years and Johnny by five years. Despite age difference, they were best friends since they were in diapers and she was a kid. Johnny’s and Taeil’s fathers always joked about having a marriage arrangement with Aimee. Or was it the other way around? Johnny could never tell with the older men.

He remembered when it was Aimee’s twentieth birthday, way before she took over as CEO of Hope Media. She threw an extravagant party and wanted to spend it with her ex douchebag of a boyfriend and friends. Johnny was too busy helping his father with a business meeting and dealing with his schoolwork that he couldn't even attend. From what Taeil told him, Aimee found out that her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her. She ran from the group unto the street, Taeil following closely from behind. Taeil tried to pull her from the road but it just happened all too fast.

A car collided with Aimee's body. That night changed everything.

Johnny remembered running into the emergency room, asking the nurse for her room, asking if she was okay. He remembered being in the room with her when the doctor told her the horrible news. The horrible news that she couldn’t have children. Johnny was there when she broke down in tears.

He was only fifteen wheen he vowed to protect her. 

Johnny shook his head from those memories and watched as Aimee shared a joke with her father, her smile clearly contagious. She was literally the most beautiful woman he's ever met and he has met countless of women. She was just that one woman he wanted but he couldn't have since they were friends. Plus she probably never saw him in a romantic way. Aimee was the woman that every man in the office wanted. Even though she was the boss lady, she was respected by everyone for making Hope Media the way it is.

Johnny looked over to Taeil, his other best friend of many years. Taeil was a handsome man and quite easy on the eyes. If women flirted with Johnny to get laid then women flirted with Taeil to be his wife. He was kind and always thought about others.

And when he found out that the two of them slept together, he could hardly believe it. Ever since her accident, Aimee filled the void of her bad news by sleeping around with consensual men. She said it didn’t matter if she slept around since she wasn’t going to have any kids anyway. Aimee didn't even start sleeping with Taeil until he was eighteen and they've slept together on numerous occasions. But Johnny just felt disappointed that it was Taeil she asked to help instead of him.

"John-ah," Aimee's dad called out, Johnny looking up from his plate, glad for the interruptions from his thoughts. "Between you and Taeil, who would be a better fit for my little angel here?"

"That's a hard question, uncle." Johnny chuckled, as he gave Aimee a wink. "I would say me but then Taeil would probably say he's a better match."

"I worry about the three of you. You've all known each other since childhood and you guys still haven't settled down." Aimee's dad frowned. He looked at his daughter. "When will your mother and I see grandkids, my angel? You are our only child you know."

"I know dad, but I'm so busy with the company to even think about settling down and thinking about kids." Aimee muttered. She never told them about her accident. Never mentioned that she couldn’t have kids. She didn’t want to see her parents hurt with the news that they couldn’t have grandchildren. She made Johnny and Taeil keep it a secret.

"Just marry John." Her father responded, Johnny's eyes wide. "Taeil is a great match but I think John would be a better husband."

"I agree, uncle." Taeil said next to Johnny. He chuckled at the surprised look on his friends’ faces. "I was actually going to tell them that they should get married. They’re definitely a perfect match."

“What are you talking about? Has to be a joke, right?” Johnny asked, lightly pinching his own arm and wincing in pain. “It has to be real since I just pinched myself and it hurts.”

“I’m sure Johnny.” Taeil patted his friend’s shoulder. He nodded over to Aimee and her father, the older man quite happy about the agreement. ”Besides, I see the way you look at her. It’s okay to be in love with her.”

“Don’t you have feelings for her, too?” Johnny asked.

“No way. Even though we slept together a few times doesn’t mean I like her.” Taeil took a drink from his cup. “I just want to stay friends with her. Beside you can help with her libido. I’m kind of interested in someone else.”

“Who?” Johnny asked, eyebrows raised. “Someone from the company?”

“Not telling.” Taeil chuckled. He looked over to Aimee and her dad, raising his glass for a toast. “To Johnny and Aimee. May they live happily ever after.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jung Jaehyun looked up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He took a deep breath and turned his head left to where his digital clock read three-thirty in the morning. It was that time already? Sighing, he turned his body to the side so that he could get somewhat comfortable but his body could not even relax. He heard the soft snoring of his roommate next door and the faintest of laughs from the apartment next door.

Although the laughs were faint, he knew they belong to her. She had the most amazing laugh and they were like music to his ears. He wanted to be around her one day and make her laugh. Hell, he wanted to be the one who only made her laugh.

But there was also another laugh, a deeper one.

Wait… She had company?

It shouldn’t have been a surprise for him. Jaehyun knew that she always had company at least twice a week but he always seem to know who it was beforehand. He made it a routine to know who his boss was going to sleep with that week just so that he could prepare the ear plugs for him and Mark.

At first he didn’t know that his next door neighbor was his boss. He only found out one day when he was waiting up for Mark to get home from the office with chicken and beer so they could start their weekend early. He heard a knock on the door and opened it, only to find his boss squinting at him and the door, mumbling to herself that her apartment looked different. Jaehyun remembered that she kept squinting at him, running a hand through her dark hair and wondered when she got a handsome live-in husband.

Jaehyun chuckled at that.

He remembered smelling the alcohol from her breath, her usual neat hair disheveled, her high heels in one hand as she walked into Jaehyun’s apartment barefooted. He watched as she settled herself on his couch, pretty oblivious that she was in the presence of a single man. He remembered when Mark stepped into the apartment with beer and freshly fried chicken, his eyes widened when he realized that their boss was in their apartment. They were even more shocked when she drank their beer and ate all their chicken.

Jaehyun even recalled when Taeil came to his apartment to fetch their boss, after she had called him complaining that she didn’t remember the apartment being so cramped and so masculine. After apologizing and giving them compensation for the beer and chicken, Taeil swept away their boss. Only to lead her to the apartment next door, punched in a few numbers in the lock pad and whisked her through the door. A few minutes later, Taeil came back to Jaehyun’s and Mark’s apartment and told them that their boss was their next door neighbor and that she mistakenly thought their apartment was hers. They promised to keep quiet about where she lived, knowing that she probably didn’t want people to find out.

She knew that Jaehyun and Mark were her neighbors but they had a mutual understanding of not acknowledging each other after work. The guys always tried to avoid seeing their boss in their morning. They never commented on the guys she brought over to her apartment and they didn't want to. It was her private life to so what she wanted. Just as she didn't need to know about their personal lives.

Jaehyun shook his head and sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair. He threw off his blankets that were covering him, placed his feet on the ground and rose from his bed. Scratching his tummy, he walked towards the door and opened it as quietly as he could so he didn’t wake up Mark. He walked into the kitchen without turning on the lights, not caring that his bare feet was cold on the hard wooden floor. He pulled the fridge door open, grabbed a bottle of water, closed the fridge and made his way to the dimly lit living room. Mark forgot to close the curtains to their living room window, so the city lights of Seoul enveloped the living room in hues of reds, oranges, and yellow.

He sat on the couch, drinking his water and flipping through a magazine. The city lights didn’t help much but Jaehyun wasn’t really paying attention to the magazine. He leaned back against the couch, the back of his head against the wall.

“ _Oh Johnny. Stop that!_ ”

Johnny? Mr John Suh from the office? The COO of the company? She was sleeping with Johnny this week instead? Was that why she rejected him to dinner this afternoon? Was having dinner with her father a whole lie? Did no one in the office know that Johnny was going to be her next target?

For some odd reason, Jaehyun felt a pang of something in his chest. Jealousy? It couldn’t be could it? Sure he was attracted to her and sure he wanted her to give him the time of day but Jaehyun knew that she would overlook him for other men. Was it his reputation of being a shameless flirt in the office that made her shy away from him? He didn’t think he was that bad compared to Johnny. Or was it those rumors of him being good in bed that was going around the office. He definitely needed to talk to Yeri and tell her to stop with the lies. He didn’t even sleep with the woman and she was already spouting nonsense.

Or was it because he was seven years younger than her?

“ _Oh…. Don’t stop…_ ”

Jaehyun shook his head as he heard her muffled cries from the other side of the wall. He was glad that Mark was asleep but now he had to listen to the filth that was going on next door. Closing his eyes, he imagined what it would be like if it was him that she wanted to do the dirty deeds with. Imagining how her body would feel next to his. The way her fingers would feel against his hair. Of how her lips would feel against his as he fondled her breasts. How their fingers would be entwined as he moved his body against hers. How she would moan and call out his name. Of how her body would shake against him before reaching her release...

“Ah shit.” He mumbled, feeling his arousal against the fabric of his sweats. He rose from the couch and made his way to the bathroom. “I guess it’s time for an early shower. I’m not going to bed anytime soon.”

Taking care of his problem in the shower, Jaehyun still couldn’t stop thinking about her. He got dressed in his casual clothes and wandered into the living room, plopping himself unto the couch. He looked at his phone, the display reading four o’clock in the morning. Yeah he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. It was a Saturday morning after all.

Plus it got quiet next door. Thank god. He didn’t need any more distractions thinking about her.

Turning on the TV and lowering down the volume, Jaehyun took out his phone and browsed his social media. He noticed Mark sleepily make his way towards the couch still in his pajamas. He watched as the younger man curled up on the side of the couch, his eyes squinting at the TV.

“Want me to make some coffee?” Jaehyun asked his sleepy roommate. Mark nodded and Jaehyun got up from the couch, went into the kitchen and started the coffee maker up. “Why are you so up early?”

Mark groaned, rubbing his eyes. “I was planning on sleeping in but…I had a weird dream.”

“How weird?” Jaehyun asked, bringing out two cups of steaming coffee to the living room. He placed one on the coffee table in front of Mark, the other still in hands as he lifted it to his lips. “Weird as in high as fuck or weird as in a sex dream?”

“The second one.” Mark muttered, slowly sipping his coffee as to not burn his tongue. “Dude, should we just move out? I can’t stand living next to our boss and hearing all the filth she does with guys we know from the office.”

“What other place gets better than this place, Mark?” Jaehyun shrugged, sitting next to his roommate. “Apart from being neighbors with the boss? Yeah, I know she’s your cousin…”

“I still don’t want to hear her fucking someone. Who is it this time? Do you know?” Mark asked, patting down his hair. ”Please tell me it’s not Taeyong again.”

“You can rest assured that it’s not Taeyong again.” Jaehyun replied with a slight chuckle. “Apparently it’s Johnny Suh.”

“Johnny? Oh man, that’s even worse. You put my sexual predator of a cousin and fuck boy Johnny together in one room and things get…messy.” Mark whined, setting his coffee cup down. He looked up at Jaehyun and probably noticed the faint dark circles under his eyes. “Wait why are you even up? Did you even go to sleep?”

“I couldn’t sleep for some odd reason.” Jaehyun shrugged, pulling out his phone. “And no it’s got nothing to do with the boss having sex with Johnny.”

“But seriously dude. We should move out.” Mark scrunched his nose and scratching his back. “I love her and all but she definitely needs to quit having sex with all the guys we know. I do not want to hear how good of a fuck my cousin gave to any of our friends when we go out. It’s wrong on so many levels.”

“I’m just surprised she’s not pregnant.” Jaehyun muttered, giving Mark a concerned look. “With all the men that she has sex with, I’m just surprised that one of them isn’t a dad yet.”

“Wait... didn’t I tell you?” Mark responded, a confused look on his face. “I swore I told you…”

“Tell me what?”

“Aimee can’t have kids. She was in an accident years ago and because her body was so messed up, doctors says she can’t have any more kids.” Mark explained as he fiddled with his fingers. “She feels so bad that she can’t have kids that my aunt and uncle doesn’t know. She doesn’t want to break their hearts.”

Jaehyun bit his bottom lip. He didn’t know that was the reason why she keep sleeping with men with no strings attached. “I...didn’t know. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I know she’s lonely and I get that she sleeps around with men for the company. But come on, she can still get married and all.” Mark muttered, looking at his cup of coffee before looking up at Jaehyun. “I know she wants kids of her own, but she can always be a stepmom or even adopt kids.”

“Of course she could. But what if her husband wants kids of their own instead? What can she do if she can’t have them?” Jaehyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. “If anything Mark, you should be supporting her. You are her cousin.”

“I guess...” Mark huffed. He reached for his coffee cup but the sound of the doorbell startled him. “Yo, who the hell rings doorbells at four in the morning? Damn, my hair is a mess.”

“I’ll get it.” Jaehyun slightly chuckled as he watched the younger man dart into the bathroom to fix his hair. Opening the door, his eyes widened before fixing a small smile on his lips. “Aimee. What brings you here?”

“Hi Jaehyun,” His boss, Yoo Aimee, said with a smile. Jaehyun took in her profile, noticed she wore short shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Her hair was somewhat disheveled, her face bare of any makeup and she still looked pretty in his eyes. “Can I come in?”

Jaehyun was surprised. He never expected her to visit him in the early morning. Hell, he never expected her to visit at all even though Mark was her cousin. He always thought their relationship was strictly a boss and an employee relationship. He wanted to get closer to her in all honesty and he almost succeeded but...she seemed to enjoy the company of other men more than his. He nodded softly, moved away from the door so that she could enter the apartment and motioned for her to use his house slippers.

“You sure?” She asked, looking down at his bare feet. “I don’t want your feet to get all dirty or anything.”

“It’s fine. My floor is pretty clean.” He slightly chuckled as he watched her slip her feet into his slippers. He followed her as she stepped into the living room. “Anyway, what brings you here? Mark is in the bathroom trying to tame his bed head.”

“I’m just surprised that Mark is up this early.” Aimee responded, her eyebrows raised. She sniffed the air, smelling the coffee in the kitchen. “Is that coffee? Can I have some? It’s way too early to go out and get some.”

“Help yourself.” Jaehyun answered her as he sat on the sofa. He watched as she moved into the kitchen, grabbed one of the cups that were by the coffee maker, and poured some of the black liquid into it. He noticed Mark coming out of the bathroom, still decked out in his pajamas but his hair was now combed neat. “You didn’t answer my question though. So what brings you here?”

“I couldn’t sleep so I wondered if you were awake or not. I had a good hunch surprisingly.” Aimee called out, Mark’s eyes wide when he heard her voice. “Is that Mark I hear?”

“Hey Aimee.” Mark replied back, surprised that his own cousin actually visited. “This is a surprise.”

“Yeah it is.” Aimee walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Jaehyun, Mark moving to the floor. “Why are you guys up so early anyway? It’s our day off. You should be sleeping in.”

“We can say the same to you. Why are you here at four in the morning?” Mark frowned when his cousin walked out of the kitchen. “I heard Johnny was keeping you company so I figured you would be asleep or something.”

"You just left Johnny alone next door?" Jaehyun cocked his head to the side, wondering if the older male was asleep or something.

“Johnny?” Aimee asked confused. “What are you talking about? How did you know Johnny's at my place?”

“The walls are...ahem,” Jaehyun coughed, looking away from the pretty older woman. “Thin. I heard you moaning out Johnny’s name.”

“Ohhhh...” Aimee’s eyes widened at the realization. She bit her lip, contemplating if she should ask if they actually heard her have sex with others. She never noticed that the walls were thin, but then again, she wasn’t even sure if the two young men brought girls home or if they slept with girls at a hotel or something. She's never certainly heard them have sex. “It’s not like that.”

“So you didn’t have sex with Johnny?” Mark asked, scratching the back of his head. “I’m confused.”

“No. As much as Johnny is handsome and charming, I wouldn’t have sex with him.” Aimee let out a faint smile, bringing the cup to her lips. “If you heard anything, it’s probably because Johnny was giving me a massage. I strained a muscle at dinner with dad last night.”

“Because you’re getting old.” Mark retorted, sticking out his tongue. “You’re almost thirty.”

“Shut up Mark. Don’t remind me.” She frowned at the younger man. “Not everyone can be twenty-one. Who told you to be young?”

“Not my fault my parents had me late.” Mark teases his older cousin, the woman playfully smacking his arm. “But you didn’t answer Jaehyun’s question, Aims.”

“Yeah, I think I’m just trying to not really think about it. My mind is kind of all over the place since last night’s dinner with dad.” Aimee let out as she looked up at the two older men. “Hey, if I told you something, would you guys keep it a secret? I would normally tell Taeil and Johnny this but…”

“It’s about them, huh?” Jaehyun asked, watching as she nodded her head. He knew that Aimee, Johnny, and Taeil were best of friends and that they told each other everything. But for her to keep something away from them seemed odd. “I promise I won’t say anything. You can beat Mark up if I do.”

“Wait. What?” Mark sharply turned his head at Jaehyun and gave him an incredulous look. “Bro, how could you?”

"Thank you Jaehyun but let’s not be mean to Mark. He gets bullied as is." Aimee let a chuckle before smiling up at Jaehyun. “But yeah, it’s about them. Well, not so much Taeil but more of Johnny.”

Mark huffed and stared at his older cousin before running a hand through his hair. “Aight. Spill the beans.”

“I don’t know where to start.” Aimee frowned.

“Start from the beginning.” Mark suggested. “Actually you said dinner with Uncle last night, right? Start there.”

“Well Taeil, Johnny and I had dinner with dad. We talked about the business and caught up on things. Then dad brought up the subject of marriage and kids as usual.” Aimee looked over at Jaehyun, her bare leg barely grazing his own clothed leg. “I’m assuming Mark told you that I can’t have kids?”

Jaehyun nodded his head and looked down at the coffee table. “He just told me earlier. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Aimee smiled at him, running a hand through her hair. “My parents don’t know about it and I don’t want them to be sad that they won’t be able to have grandchildren. That’s why I’ve been putting marriage off for a long time.”

“So what happened? Did Uncle suggest you marry Johnny or Taeil?” Mark asked, his cousin nodding her head. “For reals? Who’s it gonna be?”

Aimee sighed and began to play with the hem of her oversized shirt. “I’m engaged to Johnny. And I’m not sure how I should feel about it.”

“What’s there to feel about?” Jaehyun asked her, catching her gaze. “At least you don’t have to worry about getting to know him. You’ve been best friends for years.”

“That’s the point.” Aimee muttered, her eyes flickering between the two men. “He’s my best friend. He knows me like no other. He knows my likes, my dislikes, my strengths, my weaknesses and fears. He can read me like an open book.”

“Then that’s good right?” Mark responded, giving his cousin an unsure look. “At least Johnny doesn’t have to pretend anything in your relationship if you two were to get married.”

"But he never really proposed to me." Aimee let out, a deep sigh escaping from her. "Taeil suggested that Johnny and I should get married and dad was all for it. I couldn't even say anything."

"But doesn't Johnny know about your condition?" Jaehyun asked, biting his lower lip. "That...you can't have kids?"

“He does but I know Johnny wants kids.” Aimee took a deep sigh, biting her lower lip. “He doesn’t say it, but I know he wants little ones of his own. Little ones that I can’t give him.”

“I’m sure he knows that, Aimee.” Jaehyun muttered, taking her hand and softly patting it. He didn’t know why but he had the urge to just take her hand and touch her. “But you deserved to be happy and loved too. You deserve a happy ending. Even if you don't have kids.”

“Bro,” Mark started as he noticed Aimee’s hand in Jaehyun’s. “Are you flirting with my cousin right now? In front of me?”

“No?” Jaehyun replied, raising an eyebrow. “You’d know if I was flirting. I was just comforting Aimee. It’s all right for her to be concerned and all.”

“Whatever man.” Mark rolled his eyes. He shrugged at his older cousin. “Anyway, I’m gonna go shower. I’ll come by later with some coffee Aims. Just let me grasp my mind that you're somewhat engaged to fuck boy Johnny.”

Aimee nodded as she watched Mark walked off towards the bathroom. She was still aware of Jaehyun’s hand on hers and lightly pried them away. “Thanks Jaehyun. I should get going too and let you rest. Johnny is probably up and wondering where I'm at.”

Jaehyun watched as she made her way to the front door. He didn’t know what overcame him but before he knew it, he was on his feet and reaching for her. Her back to the front door, one of his hands grabbing her wrist and his other on the door, Jaehyun caught her staring at him with wide eyes.

“Jaehyun?” Aimee muttered, staring up at him, her lips quivering.

Jaehyun scanned her face. Her chocolate orbs stared at his own, her skin was silky smooth, and her lips were plump and kissable. She still looked so beautiful for her age. “If you’re still so unsure about Johnny...there’s always me, you know.”

“Wh-what?” Aimee whispered, aware that her heart was beating fast. “You’re joking right? You’re just saying that to get in my pants, huh?”

“I’m not joking Aimee.” Jaehyun whispered back, his tone low and husky. “I’m very interested in you. And I’d like to show you what love really is.”

Before Aimee could let out a refusal, Jaehyun captured her lips in his.

And her world changed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jaehyun, we can’t...”

How the hell did she get into this position? All she wanted to do was talk to Mark and Jaehyun about how she was feeling, go home and then just cuddle with her best friend because it was four in the morning. But then this young, hot piece of ass named Jung Jaehyun trapped her between the front door and his arms.

She couldn’t help but take a closer look at his face. He was too handsome and he even knew it. Her eyes roamed his face and she caught his dark brown eyes in her own.

“Why not?” Jaehyun leaned over her, her body still trapped in between his arms. He softly bit her earlobe, his fingers trailed to the back of her nape, slowly caressing her skin with silky touches. “It’s okay for other guys to kiss you but I can’t?”

Before Aimee could say anything, he went for her lips next. His lips were incredibly soft, almost pillowy. Jaehyun deepened the kiss, the hand at the back of her neck bringing her closer. He felt her hands that were by her sides curve around his neck and he let out a small smile against her lips. He moved closer, lured by her response and a small, almost helpless sound escaped as her lips opened

“It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you…” She let out as he moved away slightly to look at her.

"Then why?" He asked as his forehead rested against hers. He was breathing quite heavily.

"What will people say when they find out that I’ve hooked up with someone seven years younger than me?" She muttered while looking at him. Her eyes darted to where the bathroom was. “Plus Mark is still here.”

“But Johnny is a better choice? He's five years younger than you." Jaehyun muttered, staring intently at her.

"But he's-"

Suddenly and without warning, Jaehyun bent his head down and kissed her again. A kiss that captured her breath, weakened her knees, and caused a pulsing in her lower regions. Her hands trailed up to his chest to link at the back of his neck. She tried to pull him closer but was startled when he cupped his hands around her buttocks, pressing so close that she could feel the length of him.

"This is what you do to me, Aimee.” He whispered against her lips, bringing her hand to cup his growing arousal. “Fuck what people say. If we like each other, age shouldn’t matter right?”

“I…” But before she could say anything, Jaehyun captures her lips in his again. This time the kiss was gentle and soft. “Jaehyun…”

He released her and stepped away. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Think about what I said, okay? If it doesn’t work out with Johnny, you know where to find me.”

Aimee bit her lower lip and nodded. She left the apartment building aware that Jaehyun’s eyes were still on her fleeting figure. She walked over to her apartment, opened the door and closed it, leaning against the door as she tried to compose herself.

What the hell just happened? Did she just really kiss Jaehyun?

For reasons unknown to her, she didn’t know why she was attracted to the younger male. Sure he was handsome but she’s slept with other handsome men before too. What was the exact reason that she found him so interesting?

“Jaehyun made a move, huh?” A voice muttered from the couch. Aimee looked a bit startled but once she saw the figure that lounged on her couch, she sighed in relief. Johnny positioned himself on the couch so that he was sitting and patted the seat next to him. “Want to tell me all about it?”

“How did you know?” Aimee muttered as she padded into her apartment and sat next to the tall, hunky man. “You always seem to know that something happened.”

“I can read you like a book.” Johnny chuckled, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He looked at her, taking in her flushed cheeks. “He kissed you, huh? That good?”

Aimee bit her lower lip and slowly nodded. She leaned her head back against the couch and sighed. “What’s weird is...that I actually liked it. Johnny is there something wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you, Aims.” Johnny replied as he leaned back against the couch, turning his head to look at her. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known. Just because you’re a shameless flirt and tend to go for younger men doesn’t mean you’re not amazing.”

“Hey!” Aimee frowned, lightly punching his shoulder. “I do not go for younger men.”

“Name one older man you’ve dated or slept with. Taeil not included.” Johnny raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that she never had any relationships with older men apart from her ex-boyfriend all those years ago. “And not including that bastard of an ex-boyfriend you dated ten years ago.”

“Uh...um…” She bit her bottom lip and hung her shoulders in defeat.

“See? You’re such a cougar.” Johnny muttered, a small smile on his face. “What I’m saying is, you don’t need to be tied down to me. If you like Jaehyun, we can always call off our engagement.”

She sighed before laying her head on Johnny’s shoulder, his arm reaching over to settle on her waist. “You know I can’t do that, Johnny. I can’t disappoint dad and you saw how excited he was during dinner last night. And besides, I’m not even sure what to call the feelings I have for Jaehyun. I’m attracted to him and he’s one hell of a good kisser but I don’t think I like him.”

“If you say so. But I give him credit for kissing you though. The man’s got balls.” Johnny muttered, an amused smile on his face. He reached out to grab her hand and he wasn’t surprised that she squeezed his hand back. It was little things like this, that made Johnny fall for her even more. “I just got a weird idea.”

“Hmm?” She muttered out, her eyes settled on the TV in front of them.

“Hear me out okay?” Johnny cupped her face, only to make her stare at him. “We can keep our engagement and not have have any romantic feelings for each other at all. If you want to see other men, then I won’t stop you. But just promise me you won’t go overboard. We don’t need to have your dad butt in.”

Aimee contemplated it and it wasn’t the worst idea that Johnny thought off. But there was a lingering question that needed to be answered. “What if I want to have sex with them?”

“You just want to fuck Jaehyun, huh?” Johnny responded, sending an unamused expression as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Gosh, how did Taeil handle your high sex drive?”

“Taeil just knows me well.” Aimee raised her eyebrows at him. She pursed her lips before looking at the man next to her. “I mean… if Jaehyun can kiss that good, then maybe the sex would be good.”

“Just go back next door and fuck him.” Johnny rolled his eyes and got up from the couch to walk into the kitchen. “Even if Mark is there, just fuck him.”

“Mark will be scarred for life.” Aimee shook her head, a smile on her lips. She followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame watching as he made a cup of coffee. “Remember he’s my cousin. I don’t think I need to traumatize the boy anymore. I know he hears me having sex but doesn’t bring it up.”

“He’s a full grown ass man.” Johnny scowled at her as she took his cup and began drinking his coffee. “Boy can handle seeing a pair of tits.”

“Why am I friends with you?” The older woman shook her head and set the cup down. She wrapped her arms around Johnny’s waist and rested her head against his broad chest. “But I’m glad to have you in my life Johnny. You’re the best friend a girl could ever have even if he has a potty mouth.”

Johnny wrapped his arms around her loosely and settled his chin on the top of her head. “Me too Aims. Me too.”

He wanted more but he didn’t know how to go about it.

Jaehyun sighed as he watched her go into her apartment next door. Stepping back into his apartment, he closed the door behind him, strolled back into the living room and plopped back on the couch. He was aware of the tent in his pants but he couldn’t just stroll into the bathroom when Mark was taking a shower just so he can get off.

She smelled so good. Heck, she felt good in his arms.

He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the pretty older woman next door. Aimee was sure something. Jaehyun normally tend to keep to sleeping with girls around his age or a slight bit younger than him but there was something about the older woman that made him want to throw caution to the wind. He didn’t care what it was going to be. It could have just been strictly sex, they could start dating, maybe he would fall in love. He just knew that he wanted to be in her life in some sort of way.

“Oi, Jaehyun.” Mark’s voice called out from the kitchen, the younger male running a hand through his hair. Jaehyun didn’t even know that Mark was finished in the shower. “You like Aims, right?”

“What makes you think that?” Jaehyun asked, raising an eyebrow, making his way into the kitchen, taking the cup of coffee that the younger man handed him.

“Bruh, I just saw you kissing her.” Mark narrowed his eyes at his roommate, before sipping his coffee. “If you didn’t like her, you would have let her go home to her apartment. But no, you had to go kiss her.”

“You saw that?” Jaehyun asked in surprise as he followed Mark out into the living room.

“Yeah. Ya’ll better not be fucking in this apartment.” Mark frowned, turning on the TV and scrolling through the channels to find something to watch. “It’s bad enough that I hear her have sex because of the damn thin walls but I don’t want to walk in on ya’ll having sex.”

“There’s no way she’ll have sex with me.” Jaehyun lightly chuckled, grabbing his phone from his pocket. He was contemplating if he wanted to send her a text but thought better of it. He stuffed it back into his pants. “I’m sure she’ll probably have sex with Johnny.”

“What makes you so sure?” Mark chuckled, elbowing him. “Seems like Aims was gonna jump you right then and there.”

“I just think she’s more into Johnny.” Jaehyun shrugged, before leaning back on the couch. “He just seems more her type.”

“I’m gonna be real with you here, Jaehyun.” Mark sighed. “Sure Johnny would be a great match for Aimee but the woman doesn’t even envision herself with him. She doesn’t even like Johnny like that.”

“Seriously?”

Mark nodded his head. “They’ve been best friends with each other since they were toddlers. I asked Aimee one day how she felt about both Taeil and Johnny since I couldn’t believe she was friends with two good looking men. She just said they were friends and she had no feelings for them whatsoever. She said they were too young for her.”

“What about them? One of them is bound to like her.” Jaehyun wondered aloud.

“Not Taeil. He’s kind of seeing someone right now. Don’t mention that to anyone. It’s kind of a secret.” Mark let out an awkward chuckle. “Maybe Johnny might have feelings for Aims. But I can never take him seriously since I always see him with a new girl every week.”

“Yeah, I agree with you.” Jaehyun nodded slightly and then looked over at Mark. “This is going to sound weird but tell me how to win over your cousin, Mark.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that a rated scene is coming up :)

Johnny thought she was joking when she suggested that the both of them should reveal their engagement to the whole company. When Taeil called the whole company into the large auditorium, Johnny was a bit anxious about how everyone would absorb the news. With Aimee by his side, he fidgeted with his tie and took deep breaths. Seeing this, Aimee took his large hands in hers and leaned up to give him a small peck on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Johnny looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed into confusion. It always amazed him how small she was compared to him. She wasn’t small per se, since she normally towered over all the other females in the company. She stood about five feet seven inches flat and with heels she was a bit taller, but she was always small next to Johnny.

Aimee looked up at him and gave him another peck on the cheek. “Once people find out that we’re engaged, it’s going to be common for us to share a peck or two. Why not start now and make it look like we’re kind of happy. Besides, my dad is in the front row.”

“I wasn’t aware that your dad was going to be here.” Johnny responded, squeezing her hand in his. “That means I definitely have to kiss you after the news.”

“What’s wrong with kissing me, John Suh?” Aimee chuckled, as Taeil was trying to get the attention of the whole auditorium. “I thought you always wanted to kiss me.”

“That was when you were preying on the younger men.” Johnny answered, a slight laugh coming from him. He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a mischievous smirk. “Wait...I'm five years younger than you.”

“Oh shut up.” Aimee swatted his shoulder playfully with her free hand. “Besides, you know I would do anything for my dad to be happy. Even if it means us getting married.”

Johnny was silent. He didn’t know what to say. He was in love with this woman for the longest, but she was too oblivious to it. She always thought he was just joking, always laughing when he suggested that they should just run away together or that they should sleep together.

God, when did he become so whipped for this woman?

Was it when they were just kids? Nah couldn’t be. They were too young and stupid. Maybe when he was in high school and she was in college? Sure, he liked her during that time, but she was always so popular with the other teenage boys or young men. Or was it when Aimee finally got into a serious relationship that Johnny felt this way?

Johnny remembered that she started a relationship with a boy that was her age and was quite handsome with sharp features. He didn’t remember his last name, but he recalled that bastard’s name well: Inseong. At first, Aimee’s and Inseong’s relationship went well but somewhere along the way, it just started to fall apart. Inseong became more distant from Aimee, ignoring her phone calls and texts, barely giving his attention to her when they were together. And then suddenly, Aimee found out he’s been cheating on her.

And then she had her accident.

Johnny felt her tug on his hand as Aimee led him to the stage once Taeil revealed the news to the company. He looked out at the crowd, seeing the shocked faces of the girls that he had a fling or slept with, the crestfallen faces of the men who hadn’t yet had the chance to sleep with Aimee, the beaming faces of close friends of his and Aimee. His eyes scanned the front row, saw the look of happiness on Mr Yoo’s face as he gave them a thumbs up, the excited faces of Mark and his friends. He looked at the woman next to him and when she looked up with the biggest smile, Johnny fell for her all over again.

He couldn’t hear the chatter since all he could think about was this woman next to him. This woman had complete control over his emotions, and she didn’t even know it. He felt her tugging at his arm and when he caught her smile, he returned one of his own. The whole company started to buzz.

“You two look so cute!”

“Wow! They would make beautiful kids. Look at how gorgeous they are!”

“That’s our CEO! Smart and beautiful!”

“Mr Suh is so handsome!”

“Power Visual Couple!”

“Should the fanclubs unite now that they’re getting married?”

“We had fanclubs?!”

“Okay, okay everyone. Settle down.” Taeil called out as he tried to hush everyone. Once the auditorium started to hush down apart from a few mutters here and there, Taeil looked over to Aimee and Johnny. “As I mentioned before, I called everyone down here so that we can congratulate and give our best wishes to the newly engaged couple. Congratulations you two! We’re going to have a party, right?”

“That’s right.” Aimee smiled at all her employees, everyone clapping and excitedly whispered. “Everyone is okay with tomorrow night? Pick the place and let either Taeil, Taeyong, Yuta, or Kun know. Mine and Johnny’s treat.”

Johnny heard the claps and the many chorus’ of how their boss was the best. He noticed Mark in particular was clapping rather loudly next to a smiling Jaehyun. Now that he thought about it, did Aimee really meant that she wanted to have sex with Jaehyun? He acknowledges that the younger man was good looking but what was wrong with Aimee not having sex with him? Was he not good enough to have sex with?

“What are you thinking about?” Aimee asked him, as she laid her hand on his upper arm. Johnny bit the inside of his cheek, keeping calm and collected before he decided to have his way with her in front of everyone. This woman didn’t know what her touches did to him. “Johnny?”

“It’s nothing.” Johnny smiled down at her, a hand coming to brush her hair away from her face. Just that simple action made everyone in the auditorium go crazy. “I was just thinking of how your mom and my parents would react if they heard the news. Should we seal the deal?”

“Hmm? With what?” Aimee chuckled.

“A kiss.” He responded before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. Johnny heard her little gasp of surprise before his lips engulfed hers entirely. He felt her fingers clenching the sleeves of his suit as she pressed her lips harder on his. He could hear her erratic breathing, saw how her chest rose and fell.

“Johnny! Take care of my cousin, you hear me? I know where you live!” Johnny heard Mark call out, Aimee’s father telling the younger man to hush down. Johnny smirked against her lips and pulled away slightly, only to rest his forehead on hers.

Aimee gently pulled away from his and hid her face in his shoulder, so that she could collect herself. Johnny thought she was adorable at how shy she was being. He was happier that he had an effect on her.

Hope wasn’t lost, after all.

* * *

Aimee frowned as she watched Johnny rummaging through the dressers in his bedroom. After that little stunt he pulled at the auditorium, Aimee was feeling all hot and bothered by her tall best friend now fiancé. The day was over, and Johnny suggested that they go to his apartment to just relax and watch a movie.

Aimee wanted to do something else. But she didn’t want to tell him that. Despite Johnny always complaining that Aimee never had sex with him, whenever he suggested it, she just didn’t know if he was just joking or not.

Sitting on his bed in her panties and just one of his t-shirts, Aimee watched as the tall man pulled another t-shirt and a pair of sweats from the drawer. She watched as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, throwing it on the top of the dresser before throwing the t-shirt over his head. Johnny looked over to where she sat and crossed his arms, noticing that Aimee’s eyes roamed his body. “Are you really just going to sit there and watch me undress?”

“You act like I’ve never seen you naked before, Johnny.” Aimee chuckled as she nodded at his slacks. “You gonna take that off anytime soon?”

“Only if you take off my shirt that you stole from me.” Johnny joked, as he threw his dress shirt in her direction.

“As if.” Aimee only snorted as she threw his dress shirt on over her head so that her eyes were covered. She could see his blurred figure through the fabric of his shirt, but it wasn’t the same as seeing him undress. She sighed and removed his shirt from her head and threw it somewhere across his bedroom. “I’m going to the living room. Anything you wanted to watch?”

Johnny ran a hand through his hair, his muscles bulging against his shirt. “Anything is fine. I’ll let you pick.”

Aimee huffed and grabbed a pillow from the bed before she headed out into the living room. Settling herself on Johnny’s couch, she turned the TV on and flipped through the channels to find a rerun of a drama that was playing. She brought her bare legs up to sit cross-legged, hugging the pillow that she took from Johnny’s bed.

Johnny walked out of his bedroom a minute later with a blanket and threw it at Aimee. He headed towards the kitchen, opening his fridge, took out a bottle of water and padded towards the couch where he sat next to the already comfy woman. He grabbed the blanket and laid it over both him and Aimee, the latter moving closer to Johnny.

“So, what are we watching?” He nodded towards the TV, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Another Oh Hae Young.” Aimee responded. “You know it’s a good drama.”

Johnny picked up the remote to turn up the volume. “It’s an amazing drama. And the chemistry between the main leads is electrifying.”

“Oh, I agree. The kiss scenes are top notch.” Aimee responded back as he pulled her in closer, the hand resting on her waist suddenly rested on her naked upper thigh. Aimee’s breath hitched suddenly, and she had to force herself to breath.

They did couple-like things and it normally never phased them. But why was she feeling nervous all of a sudden?

Mark always told her that Johnny liked her, and she knew he did. She liked Johnny but she never envisioned herself being married to the tall man. Sure, they did things like a couple, but Aimee tried not to let feelings get in the way.

Especially if she didn’t love him.

She knew that she couldn’t have children, much less give Johnny any children. Sure, they talked about adopting but it wouldn’t be the same as having her own kids. And what would her parents say if they found out about her condition?

She shook her head and looked up him, noticing his sharp features and his healthy, glowing skin. As if sensing she was looking at him, Johnny looked down at her and gave her a small smile. “I know I’m handsome.”

Aimee rolled her eyes and lightly slapped the arm that was around her waist. “Don’t get a big head, Johnny Suh.”

“I’m just joking around with you.” Johnny chuckled as he turned his attention to the TV. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out, frowning when he read the text message he received. He looked over to Aimee and showed her the text message. “You think Mark will come murder me since he knows where I live?”

“It’s Mark.” Aimee rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips as she read the text. Mark was protective of his older cousin even though her didn’t show it. “He’s absolutely, fully capable of getting away with a whole bunch of shit.”

“I’m not going to disagree with you on that.” Johnny chuckled as he leaned forward to put his phone on the coffee table. Aimee couldn’t help but watch the way his biceps flexed under his too tight t-shirt.

“Have you been working out Johnny?” Aimee asked, fishing out her phone from the shirt she stole from Johnny. She forgot she placed it in her bra when she was changing. “Your arms look bigger.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow at her. “Look at you checking me out. Yeah, I’ve been hitting the gym lately with Taeyong and some of the other guys from the office.”

“Have you been dragging Mark along too?” She asked with a light laugh.

“Nope. Jaehyun drags him along since they are roommates.” Johnny replied. “Speaking of working out… Jaehyun has a great body.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Aimee rolled her eyes. “You jealous that I might bang him for his body?”

“Oh no, my dearest Aimee.” Johnny muttered, his voice low. He leaned his lips closer to her ear. “If you bang anybody for his body, it’s most likely me.”

Aimee closed her eyes and lightly shivered. He had to be joking. It was Johnny after all. He’d joke about them having sex and then he’ll just back out. Her hand on his, she lightly squeezed. “Johnny…stop playing around. You know you always back out.”

“You sure about that?” He whispered, looking down at her. He noticed her eyes were closed, her breathing was ragged, and he knew, oh he knew alright, that Aimee wanted him just as much as he wanted her. “I know you want this like I do, Aims. Don’t deny the attraction between us.”

His arms came to wrap around her, his fingers caressing her skin over the shirt she wore. Johnny’s hands closed gently on her upper arm. His voice became lower and thicker than usual. "Easy... I'll be careful. I can make it pleasant for you, if..."

"If?"

"If you'll trust me."

They were both still and silent. Aimee moistened her lips, reflecting that she hadn't trust anyone in years since her last boyfriend cheated on her. And to put her faith in Johnny Suh...known to be a massive playboy but one of her best friends... It was not folly but insanity.

"Yes," she said, surprising herself. "Yes, I'll trust you."

He made a soft sound, as if the words had caught him off guard.

Gradually his hands slid across the upper part of her chest, exerting a gentle pressure that caused her to lean back against him. She felt his mouth on the back of her neck, his lips playing through the tender wisps at her nape. He tasted the downy skin, then pressed the edge of his teeth in a sensitive spot that made her squirm against him in pleasure. Working his way to the side of her neck, he nibbled his way to the tip of her ear lobe, while his hands moved to the hem of the shirt she wore. He didn’t say anything as his hands crept up under her shirt, his fingers now caressing her bare skin. Aimee moved away from him for a slight moment, only to remove the shirt and fling it somewhere in his living room. His fingertips drifted to her throat, caressed the vulnerable curve, then traveled to the wing of her collarbone.

"You're beautiful, Aimee." Johnny lightly whispered. "The way you feel and taste... Your skin, your hair..."

He sank his fingers into the black silken locks that fell over her shoulders. Bringing her hair to his face, he rubbed it against his cheek and chin. Heat played her body, rising, intensifying, and she leaned back against the solid form behind her. And when she looked up to stare into his eyes, he took advantage and took her lips in his in one full sweep. He heard her little gasp before her lips moved against his. She didn’t know what compelled her to do it, but she turned to face him, moved to straddle his lap, her arms coming to wrap around his neck. Their bodies pressed together; Aimee could feel the hardness of Johnny’s clothed chest against hers. Johnny reached behind her and deftly unhooked her bra, releasing her. Her breasts, which were lifted by her bra, were left unconfined, the tips hardening against the chilly air. His hand lifted and he touched her. Sliding his fingers beneath the fullness of her breast, he drew his thumb over the shape of her nipple. His touch was very light, lingering at the tip until it burned.

Gasping, Aimee grasped his shoulders for balance. He slid a solid arm behind her back as he continued to toy gently with her body, taking her nipples in his fingers, stroking softly. An ache of pleasure formed deep in her stomach as he cupped her breast in his hand, containing the roundness in his palm. Suddenly she wanted him to touch her other breast. She wanted his mouth on her, everywhere, and to slide her own lips across the heat of his skin, and to feel his unclothed body against hers. Frustrated and eager, she tugged at his shirt, until his choppy laugh ruffled throughout her hair.

"Slowly," Johnny lightly chuckled. "There's no need to hurry."

Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt, slowly rolling the fabric up his chest before flinging it somewhere. He removed his sweats...and finally his boxers that obscured the startling sight of his cock. Suddenly Aimee didn't know where to look. He should appear vulnerable in his nakedness but he seemed more powerful now than when he'd had his clothes on. His body was hewn with brutal grace, lean and muscular and superbly fit.

Why did she look away? She had sex with lots of men before so the sight of a man’s penis shouldn’t be alarming to her. But why couldn’t she look at Johnny?

Johnny’s fingertips traced the side of her cheek. "Why are you being so shy? You acted like you never seen a penis before."

Aimee’s cheeks felt hot and she lightly hit his shoulder. "Shut up, Johnny."

"Do you enjoy the way I touch you?" He asked softly, his voice filled with concerned and uncertainty.

Color blazed in her face and she managed a jerking nod.

"You'll enjoy the rest of it too." He promised, sliding her panties off. He stood before her, his hand trailing over her back, raising goose bumps on her body. "Put your arms around me Aimee."

She obeyed, bringing her body fully against his. Her nipples collided against his chest. His body was incredibly hot, his cock burning against her stomach, prodding the flat area until he slid his hands beneath her ass and hitched her up. His hands slid between her ass to hold her compactly against him, and she felt him pressed against her sex. A shock of sensation went through her, followed by a surge of lust so acute that she could hardly bear it. Gripping his neck, she pushed her face against the dense muscle of his shoulder. His fingers slid between her thighs, stroking her until she became wet and straining against his cock.

Johnny carried Aimee back to his room and towards the bed to lay her there. He slid under the covers along with her. His head disappeared, and she felt his hands on her knees, pushing them apart.

"Johnny..." She asked raggedly. "What are you d-doing?"

His voice was muffled. "Something I always wanted to do."

She inhaled sharply as he nipped at her inner thigh. "Damn it, Johnny..."

His mouth descended on her sweet, aching sex. His breath filled the moist cleft with steamy heat. A moan rose in her throat, and he grabbed her wrists tightly. His tongue searched through the springy curls until he reached the rosy lips hidden beneath. He licked one side of her sex, then the other, the tip of his tongue teasing delicately.

His mouth ravished her so gently, his tongue slipping over her melting flesh to find the secret entrance to her body, filling her with silky heat...withdrawing...filling. Aimee went weak all over, her sex pulsing urgently. As Johnny nuzzled and played with her, she tried to angle her body so that he would touch the peak that throbbed so desperately. He seemed not to understand what she wanted, licking all around the sensitive spot but not quite reaching it.

"Johnny..." She whispered, finding the words that she wanted. "Please fuck me already."

But he continued to deny her, until she realized that he was doing it deliberately. Frustrated beyond bearing, she reached down to his head, and she felt a puff of his brief laugh against her. And then suddenly, his mouth settled over her, on that sweet yet aching spot.

"No." He murmured against her flesh as she arched into his mouth. "Not yet, Aimee. Wait a little longer. Not without me."

"I can't, can't, oh, don't stop..." She pulled at his head frantically, groaning as he feathered his tongue over her once more.

Catching her wrists, Johnny pulled them over her head and settled his body between her thighs, taking care not to crush her. His cock was cradled in the hot valley between her legs. His dark eyes stared directly into hers as he released her hands. "Leave them there," he said and she obeyed with a sob.

He kissed her breasts, moving from one to the other. With each incendiary swirl of his tongue, Aimee nearly rose off the sheets. His cock slid in her with disciplined thrusts, making her cry out, teasing her, rubbing her, tormenting her. His mouth was at her nipples. She arched upward with supplicating moans. Stunning pleasures built inside her, gaining intensity...waited on the brink of passion as Johnny continued to thrust in her, harder, deeper, faster, skin slapping on skin.

“Johnny, I’m going to come.” She moaned, her fingers at the nape of his neck.

“Me too, Aims. Me too.” He groaned out, his lips at her neck, biting, sucking.

“Let’s come together then. Let’s feel good together.” She responded, a gasp escaping her as Johnny thrusted into her faster. “Johnny, come in me.”

He groaned when she said that and then it hit her. Aimee cried out in bashful amazement as rich spasms spread from the center of her body, Johnny releasing himself in her as he rode out his high.

He collapsed on her and pulled her into his arms, as he rolled unto his back, taking her with him. Johnny kissed her forehead, Aimee’s hair spilling over his chest.

"Johnny..."

"Yeah?"

Aimee looked up at him, her cheeks flushed from their love session. "Damn, that was incredible."

Johnny let out a grin, a smirk on his lips. “See? Knew that sex with me would be mindblowing. not bad for someone who's five years younger than you, huh?”

“God, why didn’t we have sex sooner?” Aimee mumbled against his chest.

Looking down at her, Johnny smiled and squeezed her lightly. "You were busy having sex with other guys and Taeil. Between the both of us, who’s better?"

Aimee lifted her head to stare up at him. She moved over him, straddling his legs. “How can you ask that question? I mean Taeil was very pleasant in bed and then you....”

“I knew it was me.” Johnny chuckled as he felt her move down on him, her lips peppering kisses over his skin. “God, woman. Another round?”

She chuckled, her hands finding his penis and lightly stroking it. “Think you can keep up?”

“Oh, I know I can.”


End file.
